The Waters Of My Life
by Sharkey
Summary: Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler, spends yet another night alone dreaming of the life of acceptance he believes he will never experience. Please r
1. A Half Empty Glass

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anyone  
  
Summary ~ Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) spends yet another night of reflection on his life.  
  
Rating ~ PG-13. For angst and also to be on the safe side.  
  
Review ~ Yes please. Flames are accepted.  
  
The Waters Of My Life  
  
As he watched as the crystal liquid, swilling round in the glass, reflecting the flaxen colour of his eyes and making the pale moonbeams dance across its surface, he couldn't help but think. He often thought of many things but normality had condemned him to think only of himself, until now. Now he could only think of her. It was as though she controlled his mind, his thoughts, his every move. He was not himself anymore but then again, he hadn't been truly himself for many years now.  
  
He caught sight of himself in the dusty mirror in front of him and sighed with depression and sadness. He raised a gloved finger and trailed it down his cheek, feeling the soft fur upon his skin. He closed his eyes in disgust and in defeat of himself. He couldn't blame her really. A pretty girl like Kitty could never love a hideous abnormality like him. She was better off with her own kind, not with mistakes like. . . .like him.  
  
He took a small sip from the goblet in his hand and nearly gagged as the water trickled down his desert-dry throat. He set the goblet down on the table next to him and lay sideways back onto his mattress, staring out the open window at the flickering light of the stars. It had been over seven days since he had last seen her. He knew that running away from the Institute had been a bad idea but he couldn't help himself. He had been always sensitive about the way he looked and still people seemed to find it humorous to pick on him.  
  
His tail was the general attraction of laughter; countless times he had attempted to hide it under his clothes, but no avail. If only they knew how many times he had cried himself to sleep maybe they would refrain from doing it, but his pride stopped him from ever letting that fact be public knowledge. The only people that were remotely likely to know of his tormented nights were Professor Xavier and Jean Grey.  
  
"Oh vhat is the point anyvay?" he thought angrily to himself. "You vill never see her again and that's that so there's no point in dwelling on something and someone you vill never have."  
  
It was at times like this that he really resented having a conscience.  
  
He got up from the bed, walked over to the windows and pulled the shutters closed. Stepping out of his day-to-day clothes was always a shock to the system. He tried not to catch sight of himself in the mirror as he undressed himself. He could understand perfectly why people and mutants alike resented him so much. Even among his own kind, he was an outcast.  
  
He pulled on a nightshirt from the chest of drawers beside him and gazed at it fondly in the flickering quality of the candle light. You would expect the clothes of a runaway to be full of holes and caked in dirt, but not this one. Even if his mind and thoughts were vengeful he managed to retain a clean outside to himself. He put on the nightshirt and climbed into bed, shivering slightly as the coolness of the covers hit him.  
  
"But vhat's the point" he thought sorrowfully "In keeping a clean outside, if people still hate you. Perhaps, it is not what you look like that affects your relationships vith others; maybe it comes from the heart, even from the soul. But no matter what I'm like inside, even if I change, I suppose people will still continue to hate me for what I am and what I can't change."  
  
And so, with that thought in his mind, and a warm tear upon his cheek, Kurt Wagner drifted off to into what looked like another night of unrest and loneliness.  
  
A/N ~ Poor Kurty! We all love him really! =D Please review! 


	2. Revision of Loyalties

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anyone from X-Men.  
  
Revision of Loyalties  
  
'Miserable old bat! What do they think they're playing at, giving us so much homework?'  
  
'Yeah, I know! And on the rise and fall of Hitler too. That'll take all weekend that will'  
  
They were discussing their history lesson they'd just had with Professor Monroe, Kitty knew she should be worried about getting it finished, what with all the other assignments she'd already received from teachers who seemed to think that too much work could never be bad for you.  
  
However Kitty could not get worked up about it, more to the point she could not think straight. Her mind was permanently hazed over with a mist of preoccupation and all her lessons seemed to drift in one ear and out the other. But she just couldn't help it. She couldn't see the point in worrying about such small things as homework and classes when one of her friends, one of her best friends was out in goodness knows where, probably ill or maybe. . . maybe even dying.  
  
She felt her stomach turn just thinking about it and quickened her pace before anyone could see her damp face and inquire as to what was wrong. She hadn't gone very far when she heard a shout from behind her.  
  
'Kitty. Hey Kitty!'  
  
She turned round, expecting to see someone running down the corridor towards her, but could see no one. Before whoever it was could catch her up she made to step into the nearest wall but-  
  
'There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?' Kitty's friend, Jade Falker looked quite flushed and was panting heavily, probably from running so fast to keep up with her.  
  
Kitty opened her mouth to reply but was cut short.  
  
'Don't tell me. You've just had history and Professor Monroe kept you and the class behind so she could explain another one of her hundred- and-something page essays?"  
  
'Well done, Jade' replied Kitty, half-exasperatedly.  
  
Suddenly Jade let out a shrill giggle.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I-I think you better take your foot out of the wall, Kitty' she laughed.  
  
Kitty looked around and felt herself turning crimson. The whole of Professor Summers' class, including Professor Summers himself, were standing outside the door staring from her to her visible half of a foot.  
  
Kitty quickly withdrew her foot from the wall, blushing furiously.  
  
Professor Summers cleared his throat loudly. Kitty looked up.  
  
'Might I suggest, Kitty. That next time you wish to interrupt a lesson, it might be wiser to use the traditional way.' He indicated the door.  
  
'I'm sorry Professor' she mumbled  
  
'Alright Kitty, go on now or you'll be late for your next lecture.'  
  
The crowd dispersed and Professor Summers led his class back inside his classroom.  
  
Kitty and Jade had just reached the final staircase to Professor Xavier's class when Kitty felt she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
'Kitty, why whatever is the matter?' said Jade in shock as she studied her friend's tear streaked face.  
  
Kitty choked through her tears, unable to answer through her sobs, but Jade seemed to have already guessed the answer.  
  
'It's Kurt, isn't it?'  
  
Kitty knew her friend was only trying to help, but she really did not want to discuss it with her right now, especially not outside a classroom where they would be easily overheard.  
  
'Kurt?' she replied 'No, it's not him. I'm just stressed I suppose, what with all the work we're having piled on us at the moment.'  
  
Jade looked suspicious but seemed to buy it.  
  
'Alright Kitty, I believe you, but if you ever want to talk-'  
  
'I'm fine, really I am' said Kitty, drying her eyes on her sleeve. 'Let's go in shall we?'  
  
She didn't know how she survived two hours of the Professor's lecture on the transfer of electrical energy, what with all the mixed up feelings she had bottled up inside her, ready to burst out at any moment, but somehow she did. Kitty finished copying down the mercifully last paragraph and put her pens back inside her bag.  
  
She had desperately wanted to speak to Professor Xavier about Kurt but knew she would feel so ashamed of asking after him in front of the whole class. Suddenly, Kitty had a brainwave. She got up from her seat to leave and deliberately left her bag on her chair. She meant to wait until she was outside and could see everyone had left, and then go back in for her bag and be able to speak with the Professor without spectators.  
  
Everything seemed to be running smoothly. Kitty stood outside the door and was about to go back in for her bag when Jade emerged from the classroom. How could she have forgotten that she hadn't seen Jade leave? Kitty mentally kicked herself for not studying the faces properly of those who had left the room.  
  
'Kitty, Thanks for waiting. You forgot your bag by the way.' Jade said, handing Kitty her bag back.  
  
'Oh' sighed Kitty, slightly disappointed 'Thanks Jade.'  
  
Back in Jade's bedroom, Jade and her room-mate, Hilary were discussing Kitty's odd behaviour since Kurt's recent departure from the Institute.  
  
'I know she's really stressed out with the workload she's got on her at the moment,' began Jade 'we all are, but she's just been acting so weird. I've never seen her act like this before, breaking down in tears at any moment, what has got into her?'  
  
'I dunno Jade, I really don't. I know I don't know Kitty as well as you but even to me she seems much more subdued than normal'  
  
'You don't think she was actually, well, you know. . . .keen on that Kurt guy, do you?'  
  
'Jade how many times do I have to tell you? The only person Kitty has ever been interested in is Ronnie. I think we'd notice if she was keen on Kurt.'  
  
'Yeah, I suppose you're right Hilary, we would notice. Besides, who would be interested in Kurt anyway?'  
  
'What do you mean Jade?'  
  
'Oh come on! Would even you like a guy that was blue, had fur and owned the most ghastly tail you ever saw? Hilary he's hardly a human!'  
  
Hilary nodded in agreement.  
  
'How dare you!'  
  
Jade and Hilary nearly jumped out of their skins at the shout from behind them.  
  
A wave of shock passed over Jade's face as she studied the figure standing in the doorway.  
  
'Kitty, I-I can explain' stammered Jade.  
  
'Don't bother Jade. I heard everything and I think you ought to know that I am not being eccentric and my tears have not been wasted over something as unimportant as homework. On the contrary they have been shed over a friend of mine who is worth a lot more to me than any old schoolwork. I just can't believe you would talk as terribly and tactlessly about someone who is not around to defend himself. Just because he doesn't look the same as you doesn't mean he doesn't deserve the same measure of respect.'  
  
Jade opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, unable to respond or say anything to Kitty's comment.  
  
'Now if you don't mind, I am going to find out what has happened to my friend and I really don't care what you think of me for it. You can spread rumours 'bout mine and Kurt's relationship till your heart's content and you can gossip about me as much as you like behind my back, just don't do it to someone with no defence to retain for himself.'  
  
With that, Kitty turned on her heel and stormed out of the room with the two girls staring noiselessly after her. 


	3. A Friend in Need

A/N ~ To Neko-chan: I'm sorry about the confusing mix-up there between X- Men and X-Men Evo'. From now on I will refer to it as ' the school' primarily to avoid me and anyone else getting mixed up. Lastly to everyone else, sorry for any confusion caused. Oh, and by the way, thanks for all the great mass of reviews you've sent, I really appreciate them. I nearly died of shock today when I saw the number I'd received in only one day! =P Again, Many thanks. =D. Now on to the story. . . .  
  
A Friend in Need. . . .  
  
Kitty ran from Jade's room as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't take in the fact that her friend, her very best friend that she'd know since she first started at the school, could be so hurtful and two-faced at the same time.  
  
She skidded to a halt outside Ronnie's room and listened hard for any noise coming from inside. She could hear none. Kitty knocked on the door and waited.  
  
'Who is it?' came Ronnie's voice from inside.  
  
'It's me!' called back Kitty 'Kitty Pryde!'  
  
'Come on in' said Ronnie.  
  
Kitty stepped through the closed door and gazed around at the scene in front of her. Ronnie's room hadn't changed a bit. His bed still had the same covers on it, his oboe case was still lying on the wooden desk by the window and in the middle of the cream coloured carpet, on his stomach, lay Ronnie Derwent. As per normal he was catching up on some late homework but he looked up from the floor as Kitty entered.  
  
'Hey Kitty' he said  
  
'Hi' she replied. 'Listen, Ronnie, I need to ask you something.'  
  
Ronnie got up from his sprawled position on the floor and sat on his bed. He motioned for Kitty to sit next to him. She did.  
  
'So, what's bothering you, Kitty?' he asked 'If you don't mind me saying so you do look it bit peaky. Are ya ill or something?'  
  
'No no, nothing like that' said Kitty, quickly. 'You see, it's a bit of a sensitive subject and you were the only one I thought would understand me.'  
  
'So shoot' urged Ronnie.  
  
'OK, I'll get straight to the point. You know how Kurt disappeared seven nights ago?'  
  
Ronnie nodded.  
  
'Well, since then, I can't get him off my mind. I haven't been able to concentrate in class and I'm beginning to fall behind. Thing is, Ronnie, when he was here I never really paid much attention to him yet he was always so sweet to me and I just ignored him. Now he's gone I realise how much I miss him. Ronnie, I feel like such a cow. Poor guy, and all he ever did was try and be friends with me.'  
  
Ronnie looked quite perplexed. 'So are you saying that you're keen on him?'  
  
'Oh, I don't know Ronnie, I just don't know.'  
  
'Well, Kitty, if I were you, I'd go to Professor Xavier about this. If you're really that worried about Kurt, then I'm sure that the Professor will be able to put your mind at rest. I'm sorry Kitty, that's all the help I can offer really. Ask me anything about Chemistry or History or even Double Dutch and I'd be able to help you in a second but affairs of the heart don't really tend to fall into my I-can-solve-this-for-you category.'  
  
'Don't worry about it Ronnie' said Kitty as she got up 'At the very least I was able to talk to someone who didn't laugh at me.'  
  
'Why would I laugh?' asked Ronnie  
  
'I dunno, other people seem to find it amusing though' said Kitty, looking a little downcast.  
  
'Don't let them get to you, Kitty, it's them with the laughable problems, not you.'  
  
'Thanks Ronnie, I really appreciate it' smiled Kitty.  
  
'Well, bye then' she said as she stepped through the door.  
  
'Bye Kitty' replied Ronnie.  
  
A/N ~ OK, so that was quite short. It just didn't seem right to have Kitty talking with Ronnie and the Professor in the same chapter, so I decided to keep them separate. By the way, I will try to make the chapters longer, I promise. 


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anyone from X-Men.  
  
Revelations  
  
'So, are you saying that you can't find him, Professor?'  
  
Kitty Pryde had been sitting in Professor Xavier's study now for over an hour. Kitty quickly discovered that there was definitely something very mysterious about Professor Xavier. He seemed to be telling her something important but not directly.  
  
'No, Kitty I am just saying that maybe right now he doesn't wish to be found.'  
  
'What do you mean, Professor?'  
  
'Is Kurt always happy around other people?'  
  
This question took Kitty by complete surprise. This was the last thing that she had expected the Professor to ask, but she continued.  
  
'Why, Yes. I believe he is, but I still don't see what this has to do with Kurt.'  
  
'It has more to do with him than you think. You see Kitty; people are not always what they may seem on the outside. Have you ever seen anybody say anything to Kurt that made him upset?'  
  
'No, never Professor. Sure, some people do crack jokes about him but he never seems to get upset by it'  
  
'I am afraid that those "jokes" may be the reason Kurt has disappeared'  
  
'You've lost me on this one, Professor.'  
  
Professor Xavier studied Kitty's face hard. The poor girl didn't have a clue what was going on, or if she did, she was certainly hiding it very well.  
  
'Listen, Kitty. All I am trying to say to you is to put Kurt's disappearance out of your mind, at least for now until I know more about his whereabouts.'  
  
'That's just it Professor, I can't.'  
  
'Try, Kitty, just try.'  
  
'You will tell me if you find out anymore, won't you?'  
  
'Of course I will, Kitty. Now may I suggest you go and have some dinner, it might help to settle you a bit.'  
  
Kitty left the Professor's office. Running through her mind, she re- called all that had happened in the past few hours. Jade and Hilary's discussion, Ronnie's suggestion of the Professor and then the Professor himself. But she still didn't understand what he had meant by asking her if Kurt was ever upset.  
  
She had never seen him upset, not properly anyway. She'd never seen him cry or anything like it but she had to admit, he had been looking rather more despondent recently. In fact he'd been like that ever since he'd had that familiar crack about his tail made by two boys in the year above. But it wasn't that that drove him away was it?  
  
Kitty continued on this trail of thought for some time. She sat down on her bed, now completely immersed in her own thoughts  
Finally the bell rang to signal dinner. Kitty got up from her bed and began to make her way downstairs when she saw two girls walking her way. She caught a snatch of their conversation as they passed.  
  
'Yeah, have you seen that freak's hair? Completely yellow it was!'  
  
The pair began to snigger. Kitty knew who they were talking about. A small boy had just started at the school and no one knew any of his powers yet. The first thing they noticed was his hair. Bright yellow, it stuck out like a sore thumb and even now as she recalled the boy's arrival, Kitty couldn't help but giggle slightly as she remembered what he looked like. Suddenly a spasm of shock flitted across her face as she clapped a hand to her mouth.  
  
Kitty turned around and ran back down the corridors to her room. She thrust open her door and in her hurry, she trapped her fingers in the door. Cursing, she reached under her bed and grabbed some of the warmest clothes she could find. She but her T-Shirt and jeans hurriedly back into the drawers and pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a hooded fleece. Still putting on her coat she dashed out of the room.  
  
How could she have been so stupid? That day, when Kurt had disappeared, a group of girls in the same year began to tease Kurt about his skin colour. They called him 'a freak' and 'a loser' but worst of all, she had laughed too. Kitty could not believe she had found her friend's humiliation even slightly humorous. As she remembered that incident, she could not rid herself of Kurt's expression of sadness and hurt when he had heard her laugh.  
  
There was no reason to go back to the Professor now to find out where Kurt was for she had made up her mind.  
  
'It's my fault' she sobbed.  
  
'So this is my responsibility.' 


	5. Thinking Of You

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anyone from X-Men.  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
Dashing down the four flights of stairs, Kitty kept going over things in her mind. She and Kurt had walked these stairs so many times, and now they may never again. Pushing thoughts like that to the back of her mind, she tried to concentrate on just getting out of the school without being heard. Thankfully she found that the whole school was at dinner.  
  
Upon reaching the large, oak front doors, Kitty paused to listen. From what she could tell no one was nearby. Blessing her unique mutant powers, Kitty phased through the doors without making any sound.  
  
Kitty ran down the stone steps, slipping slightly as rain fell all about her. Making noise was unavoidable as she ran down the gravel path, praying that no one could hear her. Once outside the huge iron gates, Kitty breathed easy again.  
  
Suddenly, it hit her. She didn't have a clue where Kurt would be, he could be anywhere in New York and if he dared, anywhere in America. It was going to be like searching for a needle in a haystack. But one thing was for sure, she would not turn back now. For one it would make her look like a coward, and two, she'd have betrayed her friend.  
  
So Kitty trudged on, getting wetter and wetter by the minute until she was sure she could not get anymore soaked. Her clothes now resembled and smelt like rank dishrags and her hair was reduced to a dripping wreck, sticking unpleasantly to her head.  
Thunder rumbled overhead and the first bolt of lightning flashed across the blackened sky, illuminating Kitty's tired yet determined face.  
  
'Kurt!' she cried out, spluttering as drops of rain fell into her mouth. 'Kurt!'  
  
After what seemed like hours, her weakness, and tiredness overcame her. Kitty slumped down against a hollowed out tree. She crawled inside the hole feeling rocks and sharp bracken, prick at her legs, knees and hands. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Kitty watched as the rain pelted down outside, gradually getting heavier and heavier. Her eyelids began to droop but she forced them open again. Should by some miraculous chance, Kurt should walk by; she didn't want to be asleep.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
From his window, Kurt watched as the storm raged outside. In the distance, he could just make out Xavier's school, now just a mere silhouette on the horizon. He deliberately hadn't ventured too far just in case some one tried to find him again. If truth be told, Kurt hadn't wanted to leave the school, but he felt he had no other choice.  
  
Before now, he could endure he jeers he got from other kids but only because he had his friends to support him. Especially Kitty. He knew that he and Kitty had grown closer over the years, he couldn't deny it, but now he felt that all their friendship had been lost.  
  
The way she'd laughed at him when the all too familiar taunt was made, made him feel as though a butcher was brutally and savagely mutilating his heart, tearing it to pieces until there was nothing left. Why though? Why after so many years of friendship, had Kitty abandoned him? He could think of nothing he had done to make her reject and scorn him so.  
  
Kurt leaned his head in his cupped hands and gazed out at the world, at the life he'd lost. 


	6. Discoveries

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anyone from X-Men.  
  
Discoveries  
  
Yet another thunderclap rumbled overhead and the ebony clouds shifted slightly, blocking the moon from view. A small groan of despair could be heard from below, followed by a sharp British accent.  
  
'Enlighten me. Why are we out here, in the pitch black, slowly dying from hyperthermia and being soaked to our skin?'  
  
A short yet slim man, shivering from the freezing winds was speaking to an older man, wrapped up in a cloak and apparently not bothered about the polar temperatures. He chuckled as he was questioned.  
  
'I wonder, will you ever learn?'  
  
The expression upon the younger man's face became curious and quizzical.  
  
'Learn what, sir?'  
  
'To trust me of course'  
  
'You've lost me. When have I ever not trusted you?'  
  
The cloaked figure turned his head to face the other.  
  
'Why, you have never fully trusted me at all. You display your mistrust by asking me such questions as you have now.'  
  
The young man became tight-lipped as though determined not to say or do anything stupid.  
  
'Well, could you possibly tell me again, why we are heading in the direction of Xavier's school?' is what he contented himself with.  
  
'There you go again you see. Making me repeat what I have already told you just for your peace of mind. Oh well, I suppose it can't hurt to tell you again. We are here because I need a little "chat" with our dear friend about some rather delicate matters that do not concern anyone but us.'  
  
'Oh' his companion began, suddenly looking puzzled and all the more cold for it. 'Then why do I need to be here? Surely if this is just between you and the Professor you don't need me'  
  
'No, no, no my friend. You misunderstand me yet again. I need you but not in the way you think. You are simply here for shall we say 'moral' support. Or maybe 'backup' would be a more appropriate word.' He finished, grinning slightly.  
  
His companion went back to being freezing; it was probably a lot safer then treading on thin ice.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Kitty suddenly was jerked awake by the sound of voices nearby. Panic flooded her. Who would be out here at this time of night? She sat very still, breathing as quietly as she could. Whoever these people were, be they mutant or human, she didn't want to alert them to her presence.  
  
Instead, she strained her ears to try and hear the conversation, maybe she could tell who they were from what they were talking about.  
  
'Well, could you possibly tell me again, why we are heading in the direction of Xavier's school?'  
  
Kitty gasped. So they were mutants after all. But what did they want with the Professor. The voices were growing quieter as though they were either walking away or they didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.  
  
'We are here because I need a little chat with our dear friend about some rather delicate matters that do not concern anyone but us.'  
  
Who would want to talk to the Professor this late at night? Kitty wondered.  
  
The voices were definitely getting fainter and footsteps were moving away. Kitty crawled out from inside the tree trunk to try and get a better view of the people she'd just heard.  
  
Her hands brushed against the rotten leaves on the mossy floor as she ventured forth into the rain. Once outside, she could make out the fuzzy outlines of two people moving slowly up the slope in front. Crawling forward, inch by inch, she followed them, occasionally ducking behind a tree, lest they should turn around and see her.  
  
'Now, please. When we get there, I want you to stop with this gibbering about the weather. In fact, stop gibbering completely. It'll give my ears a rest. It's not even that cold anyway out here, though I will cut you some slack. After all, being part amphibian must be difficult in winter, hmmm?'  
  
'You could say that' came the reply through gritted teeth.  
  
'Did you just cough?' asked the elder 'Amazing, Toad, really. I had no idea you could throw your voice.'  
  
'No, I didn't just cough' replied the man called Toad.  
  
'Be on your guard then, I fear we are not alone.'  
  
Kitty silently cursed herself, over and over again. Damn bodily functions. Why'd she have to cough then? Why? Feeling that she'd better get back to her hiding place, Kitty turned around and sneaked slowly back down the hill. She was half way down when her foot caught on a tree root. Stumbling, she fell forwards landing with a soft 'thwump' on the overgrown floor.  
  
The two figures turned around, gazing around for the source of the noise. They found it quickly enough.  
  
'Oh great!' cursed Kitty. She got to her feet as quick as she could, sliding a bit on the damp ground. 'Where the hell am I supposed to go now?'  
  
Still running she tried to make for the hole in the tree but found the one named 'Toad' blocking her way. His jaw dropped slightly when he recognised her. Grinning with malice he chanted-  
  
'Oh, pussycat, pussycat where have you been?'  
  
'YOU?!' shrieked Kitty in outrage.  
  
He nodded proudly and continued his song. Throwing caution to the winds she ran forward and phased through him. This took him by immense surprise. She whipped round and saw that the pair of them were now chasing her.  
  
Glancing around for a place to escape, her eyes fell onto a small and ramshackle wooden hut. Since there was no where else for her to go she dashed towards the tiny hut. Upon reaching it, she discovered that the door was bolted. Try as she might, the door would not budge.  
  
She struck the door hard with her fist and prepared for her capture. But instead of hitting the door her hand sank through it! Kitty could've laughed out loud. 'I must be mad!' she thought 'Am I a mutant or not!' Then shooting a sly grin at the oncoming pair; she slid sideways through the door.  
  
Kitty could hear their furious anger from behind her and their continuous pounding on the door, but they could not reach her. Suddenly a voice sounded from somewhere in the depths of the hut making Kitty nearly jump out of her skin.  
  
'Vhat's that?' it whispered 'Who's there?' 


	7. Reconciliations

Many thanks to all my reviewers, I luv you all!  
  
Reconciliations  
  
"Wh-Who are you?" Kitty began, her voice shaking slightly as she fought to keep the panic. She could not see the speaker, so that made her all the more wary still.  
  
Suddenly, Kitty saw a flash of blue, out of the corner of her eye. Just for an instant but enough to make her realise. . .  
  
'Kurt?' she said in relief 'Kurt, is that you?' She squinted through the darkness, trying to make sense of her surroundings.  
  
'Katzchen?' came the shadowed reply. 'Katzchen, what are you doing here?'  
  
Emerging from the shadows came a slim torso, dressed in a mucky T- shirt and jeans that were beginning to wear away at the knees. The parts of skin that she could see, his arms, hands and face were all blue. Not as vivid a blue as he would normally be, but more of a dusty blue that showed the days he'd spent in the dark and dirt.  
  
'I came to find you, Kurt' she said, taken aback slightly 'I've been so worried about you and-' she stopped short, as Kurt cut across her.  
  
'Hold on there, one minute, Katzchen' said Kurt 'You vere vorried about me?'  
  
Kitty nodded, wondering why he would say that. Why should she not be worried about him. He was her friend after all, and she his so why would he say that?  
  
Kurt's expression suddenly became one of annoyance and curiosity.  
  
'Vhy?' he asked, hands on hips.  
  
Kitty's brow furrowed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was Kurt speaking to her like that? What had she done apart from laugh at him for a brief moment- but surely, he wasn't taking that this seriously? Surely now he'd realise she hadn't meant it.  
  
'I'm vaiting' he pressed.  
  
Kitty thought hard, her mind searching for a suitable answer that he couldn't reject. Her eyes moved downwards to follow the continuous swishing of his tail. Back and forth it went with the similarity to a lion waiting to pounce upon its prey.  
  
'Kurt, I came because I was worried about you, and you ask why? Why should I not be worried about my friend who has gone missing?'  
  
'Really? You're my friend, you say? Vell, you gave me quite a different impression a veek ago.'  
  
Kitty could feel her anger level rising 'Don't rise to his bait' she kept telling herself 'keep calm'.  
  
'You humiliated me, Katzchen. You abandoned me vhen I needed you. Do you really zink zat is ze behaviour of a true friend? I don't, Katzchen.'  
  
Kitty looked down at her feet in shame and bit her lip. How could she have done it? How could she not have realised how much pain it would cause Kurt to have one of his own laugh at him?  
  
'Kurt, I am so, so sorry. Really, I am. I had had any idea what would happen, I would have never laughed at you'  
  
She moved her gaze upwards, hoping to see a Kurt that would acquit her. Just a glimmer of forgiveness in his eyes was what she hoped to see. As it was, she experienced neither. In his eyes she only saw emptiness. No emotion was lit in them whatsoever. Instead she only saw herself, scared and pale reflected in his eyes. He blinked as she continued to stare and turned around, his back to her.  
  
'But you should have already known, Katzchen' he replied, his voice quavering, 'You should know how much you meant to me and to do zat, to 'go vith the flow', vell I only hope you can forgive yourself, because I am not sure I ever vill be able to.'  
  
At this, Kitty lost control. She didn't care anymore about niceties; all that mattered to her now was to make Kurt see sense. All hell broke loose from her mouth.  
  
'How can you accuse me of rejecting you, Kurt?' she cried 'Why would I have come all the way out here, just to find you if I really didn't care?'  
  
Kurt's tail twitched but he remained silent and unmoving. This aggravated Kitty further and she continued on the path which she was treading.  
  
'I just can't believe that you won't allow me to be your friend again, though I shouldn't be surprised you never were one for being very social were you!?'  
  
Shooting one last glare at Kurt's back she pulled the door open and stormed out.  
  
The storm outside had now attained new levels of power. It howled through the hut as soon as Kitty left it, scattering various papers across the floor. No sooner as it was flung open, the door slammed shut again. Still Kurt remained by the window, staring out at the raging weather. He knew he should be worried about how Kitty would get back safely but he wasn't. Rage was coursing through every vein in his body, heating them with the fires of resentment and fury. How dare she speak to him like that as though he was the one in the wrong?  
  
And yet, and yet was it really Kitty that was in the wrong now? She had dragged herself all the way out here just to look for him, and she may have not even found him anyway. A tear trickled down his cheek as he felt his anger ebb away. He had been so foolish to let her walk away like that. So what if she had laughed at him, it was never like she was repulsed by him and she'd proved it tonight by coming to find him.  
  
Turning round he realised that he had to find her again. He couldn't just leave it like this with the foul stench of anger and blame between them. He strode over to the door and walked out into the storm. Rain poured from the heavens, soaking through his clothes and the fierce wind stung his cheeks, freezing his skin.  
  
Suddenly a high pitched scream sounded from somewhere deep in the trees. Kurt felt his heart turn to ice. There was no mistaking that voice.  
  
'Katzchen!' he shouted above the howls of the wind. 'Katzchen!' 


	8. Torture Chase

A/N~Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far. I luv you guys! +D  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own anyone from X-Men.  
  
The Torture of the Chase  
  
Kurt ran forward into the mass of trees, tripping over various rocks and roots as he went. Teleportation never entered his mind. All that mattered to him now was getting to Kitty and his mind made no room for other thoughts. The thorned branches grazed his unblemished cheeks, drawing small droplets of blood. His feet pounded into the ground as they rose and fell, and his tail whipped at the towering trees on either side, piercing the howling night air with short, sharp cracks.  
  
The storm seemed to be passing over now but still the ground remained slippery and the fallen leaves acted as a death-trap to anyone unfortunate enough to slip on one and break their neck. Kurt blinked through the curtains of icy rain surrounding him, trying his best to see through the blurs of green, brown and black.  
  
'Katzchen!' he cried 'Vare are you?'  
  
Another shriek sounded through the woods, slicing through the storm's howls like a knife into butter, echoing as it went. Kurt whipped around and began running in the direction of the screams. As he ran, the cries became louder and louder until they reached a crescendo. Kurt tried to quicken his pace, but the effort required to speed up was incredible. Clutching at a growing stitch in his side, Kurt sprinted on. Finally the trees began to get sparser until the opened out into a clearing. Bent over, aching and in pain, Kurt attempted to regain his normal breathing pattern.  
  
He moved his gaze upwards, searching for any sign of Kitty. He found none. Finally he chanced a glance up between the few remaining trees and his heart stopped as he beheld what he wished his eyes would forbid him to witness.  
  
Half way up the nearest oak lay Kitty. But she was not alone. Stiff and stuck to a large branch she was unable to move at all. She appeared to be cemented to the tree by a large wad of green slime and above her, stood the one the Brotherhood called 'Toad', looking particularly smug and very pleased with himself. Lowering his head so it was inches from Kitty's he spoke in a low voice that had the edge of delight and excitement laced over it.  
  
'Looks like that's another one of your lives gone, Kitty-Cat' he whispered.  
  
'Maybe' she snarled back 'But there's plenty more where that came from'  
  
Kurt stared up at them unable to speak from shock, and then quite suddenly he felt the familiar surge of rage he had felt only minutes before. His eyes narrowed into slits and from the depths of his throat, he let loose a low, rumbling growl.  
  
Toad's heard turned sharply as he surveyed the scene below. A sly smile spread over his vile, pale lips and he looked as though he could have whooped in gaiety.  
  
'Well, well, well' he grinned 'The kitten and her ball of fluff want to play tag with me.'  
  
Kurt's anger ascended to new heights of perniciousness and he let loose his hatred upon the vulgar creature that stood feet above him.  
  
BAMF!  
  
Kurt landed five or so branches above but Toad was quicker. Shooting out his phenomenal, slimy tongue he wrapped it around Kurt's waist. Automatically it seemed he raised Kurt high above his head then flung him back down to earth.  
  
Kurt landed with a nasty thump upon the filthy forest floor.  
  
'Fine' cried Toad 'I'll play'.  
  
A/N~ OK, so that was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written! *LOL* Please review =D 


	9. Torture Fight

Disclaimer~ I'm only going to say this once more, I don't own anyone from X- Men.  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Torture Fight  
  
Kurt lifted his eyes from the floor and wiped the dirt of his face.  
  
'You miserable slimeball!' he cried  
  
'Ouch! Help I'm so terrified by verbal insults!' mocked Toad.  
  
He leapt down from the tree landing directly in front of Kurt, splattering him with yet more mud. Kurt coughed as dirt flew into his mouth and eyes. Spotting Kurt's signs of temporary weakness, Toad acted on impulse. Leaping straight onto Kurt's back he sent him crashing to the floor again. Then leaping immedietly back up, he made a perfect landing on seven branches above Kurt's head.  
  
'Kurt!' shrieked Kitty 'Kurt are you alright?' Kurt didn't move.  
  
'Let's not let the kitten caterwaul anymore. She'll wake the neighbours!' Toad spat a mouthful of slime into Kitty's face causing her to cease all verbal sounds. Her eyes however, widened in surprise and shock and she stared up at Toad with anger aflame in her light blue eyes.  
  
'Kitty!' yelled Kurt. In light of Toad's attack on Kitty, Kurt lost all control. Abandoning all niceties and self-restraint he teleported into the air, coming to rest upon the same branch that Toad was standing.  
  
'No Lance or Blob up here to save your neck you filthy creature! There's no vay you can vin this fight'  
  
'Oh contraire le petit bleu!' smirked Toad  
  
'Vhat do you mean ?'  
  
'Look. The odds are against you you'll have to admit. I have you little sweetums stuck to that tree and I also seem to have dodged all of your tricks so far. I rather think I am going to win this for once'  
  
Without warning Toad shot out his long, grisly tongue and wrapped it around Kurt's middle. Kurt tried to struggle, but it was no use. Toad's grip on him was to strong. The harder he struggled, the tighter Toad wound his infinite length tongue round his waist. Kurt began to cough and splutter from the lack of air reaching his lungs.  
  
'Vhy-are-you-doing-this?' he gasped  
  
Toad, however could not speak. He had extended his tongue to such a degree that it was stopping him talking. In response, he flung Kurt with all his might against a large oak in front of them. Kurt slid down to the base of the trunk. Dazed, he clambered to his feet, wobbling slightly.  
  
'How does it feel to be on the losing side now, eh?'  
  
In his mind, Kurt knew that the odds were most certainly against him. Right now, Toad had energy, Toad had his health and most importantly, Toad had Kitty.  
  
'It feels great' Kurt thought sarcastically to himself as he tried to blink the stars out of his eyes 'Just peachy to know I can't do anything about my situation.' But to Toad he said-  
  
'Losing side? I'm sorry, vere you talking about you and the Brotherhood?'  
  
Toad landed with a soft 'thump' on the ground knocking Kurt flying to the filthy ground once more.  
  
'The Brotherhood?' Toad spoke looking down at Kurt, sprawled out on the ground, 'Dear me, your mind must have been addled by that fall, Oh, speak of the devils, Hey! Blob! Great to see you again old buddy listen I need a favour-Wanda! My you're looking radiant this evening what's different, no, let me guess. New perfume? New hairstyle? New lipstick? New. . .er. .er. .New shoes?'  
  
'Insect' snarled Wanda.  
  
'Hey look' grunted Blob, pointing down at the spot where Kurt lay 'It's the blue guy from Xavier's school.'  
  
Toad sighed.  
  
'Yes, that's what I meant when I said I needed a favour.'  
  
'You want me to smash him, right' grunted Blob.  
  
'No not exactly, you see I want you to get out of the way, you're blocking my aim you see.'  
  
'Oh' Blob stumped to the side looking slightly put out.  
  
'You want me to move too?' said Wanda  
  
'If you would my beauty it would be most appreciated' grinned Toad apologetically.  
  
Wanda smirked.  
  
'Let's see you fight him then.' She turned to Blob.  
  
'Whaddya reckon, 5 minutes until he needs our help?'  
  
'I put $10 on 2 minutes' laughed Blob.  
  
'Done' replied Wanda.  
  
They gazed over at the clearing where Toad and Kurt were staring each other in the eyes, neither willing to move incase the other struck first.  
  
'Go on you fool!' Wanda cried 'Do something, at least run at him'  
  
Toad seemed to come to himself.  
  
'Oh, right' he sniggered. Kurt didn't have time to move. Toad sped along the ground sending dead leaves and branches in all directions and hurtled into Kurt's stomach just as the elf was getting to his feet.  
  
A ear splitting crack told them that Kurt had again made contact with a large tree. However this time, he did not slide to the bottom. Instead as soon as he saw himself heading for the oak, he swung himself around in mid-air and slammed his feet into the trunk.  
  
'What the-?'  
  
Kurt ricocheted of the tree and aimed a kick at Toad's chest in mid flight.  
  
'THUMP!'  
  
Toad was thrown to the ground by the weight of Kurt's impact on his body. Kurt rolled off Toad as soon as he landed on solid ground and teleported onto the branch where Kitty was. Down below, he could see Wanda and Blob hurrying over to tend to Toad.  
  
'Is he alright?' Kurt heard Blob questioning Wanda as she surveyed the now unconscious Toad.  
  
'Yes, he's alive.But look, his arm's broken!'  
  
'Oh well, never mind. Since he's alive that means you still owe me $!0' grinned Blob.  
  
Wanda however, was now staring up into the tree where Kurt sat, attempting to free Kitty of the gunge on her face.  
  
'Hey, You!' she shrieked up to Kurt. Kurt turned to look down at her.'Yeah, I'm talking to you, you useless ball of fuzz! I swear you'll pay for what you just did to him, I swear, I will make you pay'  
  
'Wan. . .' Blob began, but Wanda silenced him with a glare.  
  
'In fact' she began 'I think you can start your repayment now. Starting with her' she pointed up at Kitty.  
  
'Hang on a minute, you're not going to do your switching probability thingy are you?' asked Blob, looking a little worried.  
  
'Well, What else would I do?' snapped Wanda 'He'll pay, I'll make sure of it.'  
  
The sky above them darkened and thunder sounded from the ebony clouds.  
  
'Did you know?' snarled Wanda 'That the likelihood of being struck by lightning is about as much as winning the lottery? Well, I don't think that applies to you anymore.'  
  
Kurt glanced down at her, fear flickering in his eyes. He tried to teleport but somehow he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything except stare at Wanda.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, it hit him. It was as though boiling water was being poured into his mouth, down his throat, inside his very heart. He felt like he was going to explode. A sensation like a thousand stinging wasps and pins and needles ran it's course in a never ending loop round and through his body. Kurt gasped as he struggled for breath, electricity still surging through his veins.  
  
He sank onto his knees, pain was penetrating his bones, creeping, speeding round his organs, heating them with the very fires of hell. He swayed on the spot, blurs and colours danced in front of his eyes making him feel nauseated and sick.  
  
'Oh let it be over, let it finish, to end' he moaned 'Let me die, let me die now!'  
  
He fell backwards, hitting every branch as he went. He was only dimly aware of three pairs of eyes on him as his head made contact with each branch, splintering them as he tumbled towards earth.  
  
No sooner had he hit the ground, the pain died away. Aching, he breathed heavily and his breath came in short, sharp bursts, not unlike a fish out of water. He could not move his head from the ground, he was stuck, pinned down by his own suffering. Above him he heard the muffled sound of voices.  
  
'Why does my father want her anyway?' asked Wanda  
  
'How should I know?' replied Blob 'I'm just acting on orders.'  
  
Fear flooded Kurt's body like never before, they were going to take Kitty. He must get up, he must rise from the floor, he must save her. . . but still his body refused to budge. Then, he heard another voice, much deeper and cold.  
  
'Get the girl and Toad' the voice said 'Leave the other'  
  
The other? Him? Was he this 'other'. If he was, Kitty was going to be gone. He tried to force himself upwards but the pain still tied him down and his aching limbs were so immensely painful that he sank to the floor in defeat, eyes still shut, afraid of what he might see if he opened them.  
  
The footsteps slowly died away and Kurt was left alone in the clearing. Above the treetops, thunder rumbled and rain began to pour once more from the heavens.  
  
A/N~ Please review. Flames will now be used to cook burgers and sausages on the barbeque. 


	10. Reunion

A/N ~ I don't know if the 'Evolution' Jean Grey has any medical abilities like in the X-Men movies, but just for the sake of this story, she does have them.  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Reunion  
  
'I think it came from over there'  
  
"Yes, I heard voices there too. Ok, we need to get some of these branches out of the way. Right, Storm, can you move them?"  
  
"Yes, but you'll need to hold on to something"  
  
Kurt blinked. His vision was terribly blurry and his whole body was aching all over with a pain that he could not comprehend. He tried to get his vision into focus but his remaining strength failed him. His head slumped back onto the sodden earth and in defeat; Kurt shut his eyes, resigned to his oncoming demise. Suddenly he heard footsteps. They were distant but there were many. What were so many people doing out here in the dead of night? Then something happened that Kurt was not prepared for. A shrill, howling wind whipped through the clearing, scattering branches and rubble across the ground.  
  
Kurt made a grab for a tree root that was sticking up out of the ground and hung on with all his might, desperately trying not to get blown against the trees behind him, whose solid trunks would most likely shatter his bones into pieces.  
  
As quickly as it had come, the wind stopped. There were the footsteps again but they were faster this time, running it seemed. Running towards him. Fright gripped Kurt's body and he tried to get up with only one thought on his mind. He must get away, he must run. But his brain appeared to have been separated from his legs and they would not obey his commands. Kurt gritted his teeth, awaiting these strangers to approach. I shout echoed around him but he could not make out the words. A deafening ringing had settled on his ears, blocking out most of the sound around him so he was only dimly aware of what was going on.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" It was a female's voice that yelled through the gathering gloom but still, Kurt could make no connection as to who this person could be.  
  
"What is it?" yelled another, this time a man. Footsteps were hurrying over to where the female had shouted out.  
  
"Oh no!" Kurt strained his ears to hear what they were saying, but it was no good. The ringing in his ears only got louder. Suddenly, Kurt felt someone kneeling down next to him. He tried to escape their touch but yet again he found himself unable to move. A hand was pressed against his forehead but. . .  
  
"Argh!" a shriek sliced through the forest as the hand was quickly pulled away from Kurt's skin.  
  
"Jean, what is it?"  
  
"I-I can't touch him, Professor. He has an immense voltage running through his body that makes him impossible to hold onto."  
  
"Struck by lightning?"  
  
"I would guess so, Professor"  
  
The leaves rustled upon the ground as something was driven over them. Whatever it was, it came to halt right in front of Kurt's face. He could not see it, but he could sense its presence.  
  
"Kurt?" The ringing in Kurt's ears ebbed away a little, not much, but just enough to hear the words of the person above him. It was a man that spoke, but the voice was kind sounding and friendly. Surely this could not be anyone that meant ill to him.  
  
"Kurt?" said the voice again "Kurt can you hear me?"  
  
Kurt summoned up all his strength as managed to utter a feeble "Yes" in recognition of hearing the man's words.  
  
"Storm. I need you to take Kurt back to the school. We are not yet finished here but he needs to get warmed up as soon as possible before he catches pneumonia. Cyclops, Wolverine. You shall remain here with me. I feel that there may be something around here that may lead us to what caused this. Jean, you go with Storm. By the look of his condition, Kurt needs urgent medical care."  
  
Kurt felt himself being hoisted up into the air, but not roughly. A strange sensation then overcame him. It was a though he was flying. The night air whipped his hair about his face and he felt strangely lopsided. He knew no more as he passed out again.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
When Kurt came to again, the first thing he noticed was that he could see. Plainly it was morning, or afternoon. At any rate it was definitely daytime. Kurt gazed around at his surroundings. He was lying in a single bed near to a window that had sunlight streaming through it. The walls were wooden panelling and the carpet was a pale yellow. Along the wall, there were five other beds. Only one was occupied by a young boy, no older than thirteen who was sitting upright in his bed, reading a magazine. He had untidy brown hair, a thin face and glasses.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kurt said. The boy looked up. "Oh, you're awake. I better call Miss Gray."  
  
"Vait!" Kurt said urgently "Virst, could you tell me vere I am?"  
  
"You're in the school hospital wing" replied the boy with a puzzled expression "But I thought you'd already know that. I mean you are a student here, right?"  
  
"Er-I-Vell- Am I?" resigned Kurt.  
  
"What do you mean 'Are you'?" The boy looked really bemused by now "Why are you here, if you aren't a student?"  
"Vell I do not know. Nothing around here is familiar and I do not recognise anything. So I can only say that I must not be a student here."  
  
"If you aren't I suggest you speak to the Professor about this. He needs to know that you aren't a student here and I expect you'll be asked to sign a secrecy agreement or something."  
  
"Secrecy agreement? Vhy?" Kurt looked thoroughly anxious and puzzled as he registered the boy's confused expression.  
  
"Blimey. Aren't you even a mutant?"  
  
"A vhat?"  
  
"A mutant? Oh come on, don't tell me you don't know what a mutant is."  
  
"I've never heard of them in my life." Replied Kurt.  
  
"Yes! You are a mutant. Look." The boy's eyes were fixed on a spot below Kurt's bed and he was pointing excitedly.  
  
"Vhat is it?"  
  
"Your tail. If you have a tail you must be a mutant. Either that or you're blue for no reason and you're tail is part of a costume."  
  
"My vhat?!" Kurt was beginning to feel very scared by now. "A tail? What was the boy talki-"  
  
"Mein Gott!" Kurt exclaimed as he caught sight of his tail poking out from between the sheets. "How did zat-? Vhy?"  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Kurt looked up into the face of a pretty young redhead who was smiling down at him.  
  
"Good, I'm glad to see you're awake. Now the Professor will be coming in to see you soon and-"  
  
"The who?" Kurt cut across her  
  
"The Professor, Kurt. He is coming to see you in a minute."  
  
"I am sorry, but I do not recognise you or the name of who you speak of. Nor do I know vhy or vhat I am doing here."  
  
"Kurt, I- What is wrong?"  
  
"It's alright Jean. Let him be. I will let you know when we are finished"  
"Yes Professor."  
  
Kurt looked up into the face of the man who had just entered. This must be the Professor that the woman was just talking about. He was in a wheelchair and was bald but he did have the face of a typical Professor.  
  
"Kurt?" The Professor said  
  
"Is zat my name?" Kurt said "Everyone keeps calling me zat and yet I do not have any recollection of who I am."  
  
"Do you recognise anyone here?" urged the Professor.  
  
Kurt looked across at the boy in the bed and out of the door where he caught a glimpse of the redhead and a woman with platinum-white hair. He shook his head.  
  
"No Professor. I do not."  
  
"Do you have any recollection of what happened to you before we found you?"  
  
"All I can remember is a flash of bright light and zat's it. Nothing else."  
  
"OK, Kurt. Listen to me. We think you were attacked. Back in the woods but by whom, we do not know yet. Now Kurt, I would like to ask you something but if you cannot remember then don't worry about it."  
  
Kurt nodded as the Professor continued.  
  
"You have been missing from school for several days now, Kurt and I was wondering if you could tell me where you have been. What made you run away?"  
  
"I-I am afraid that I do not know Professor. As I said, I can't remember anything. I don't recognise anyone though deep down I know that something about them is familiar. But I am sorry that I cannot help you, Professor."  
  
"Then I shall not press the matter any further, but you say you do not recognise anyone. But if you do not, then why are you calling me 'Professor'? For that is what you always call me.  
  
"I am only calling you that, because zat is vhat everyone seems to be calling you. I am sorry, but you are as unrecognisable as everyone else here."  
  
"Ok, Kurt. I won't question you any more for now. If I were you I would try and get some rest"  
  
The Professor left Kurt's bedside and exited into the corridor outside where Jean and Storm were waiting.  
  
"Well, Professor" inquired Jean "Have you found out what's wrong with him?"  
  
"I have a pretty good idea of why he is not recognising anything or anyone he sees." replied the Professor. "I think that Kurt has developed a quite severe case of amnesia, no doubt caused by the possible lightning strike. He has no recollection of who he is, who any of us are or anything at all. He didn't even remember that he was a mutant until Sam pointed out his tail and even then, Kurt was very shaken up by the fact he has a tail."  
  
"What can we do then, Professor?" asked Storm.  
  
"All I can ask of you is to be patient with him. He is the only one who can tell us what happened and until then, we will have to sit still"  
  
"Professor, you do know that Kitty Pryde has been missing since yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, I do Jean. And so it's even more urgent that we try and get Kurt to remember anything."  
  
"But Professor, Have you any idea who did this to him?"  
  
"It might not even be a 'who', Storm; it could well be a natural lightning strike. But still, I'd be a fool to believe that."  
  
"Why?" the other two said in unison  
  
"Because Erik has been tracking Kurt for some time, I felt it in Cerebro when I was trying to find Kurt yesterday"  
  
"But what would Magneto want with Kurt?" questioned Storm "And more to the point, do you think that Kitty's disappearance may be linked?"  
  
"I honestly do not know, Storm. But I wish that I did." 


End file.
